


Writing Request

by OnlyElira



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Request fics, give me ideas, what should i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyElira/pseuds/OnlyElira
Summary: This is only for requests, I will not upload any stories/fanfics on this work!





	Writing Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on Ao3, and I would love for anyone and everyone to give me requests on what to write!

Hi! My name is Elira! I am new here on Ao3 and joined here because I loooove to write, and I am a sucker for works with Jealousy and reader inserts! On this work I will write some of my ideas on what I want to write, and a bit of what fandoms I'm in!

These are the fandoms that I know about and the ones i like:

  * Teen wolf


  * Voltron: Legendary defender


  * TMNT (2012)


  * Star vs. the forces of evil


  * Trollhunters


  * Marvel (all types), especially The Avengers


  * DC comics


  * ATLA & TLOK


  * Steven Universe


  * Gravity Falls


  * The Hunger Games (movies)


  * Divergent (movies)


  * Harry potter (movies & books) & Fantastic beasts and where to find them


  * The 100


  * Riverdale


  * Stranger Things


  * Supergirl (TV series)


  * The Vampire Diaries


  * Smallville



 

So I have a few ideas, and I will add more as I go:

  * Jealous TMNT reader insert


  * Voltron reader insert



**Author's Note:**

> Write your requests and prompts in the 'comment' section, and I will reply what i think of the idea and if I will write it!


End file.
